Tough Guy Trials!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tough Guy Trials! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *- *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *(Blaziken is still disobeying Meilin and starts scratching his back while resting on the floor) *'Meilin Rae:' I'm so mad at Blaziken for never listening to me. What do I do now? *'Cera:' You came to the right place. If there's one place a three-horns know about... is mad. *(Get Mad song starts) *'Cera' *When your tummy feels *all sticky and hot *Like it's filled *with bubbly goo *And those fuzzy, buzzy things *inside your head *Make you sad and blue *Don't go around pretending *That there's nothing *wrong with you *When you feel that prickly *ick-ily thing *Do what the three horns do *'Rae' *(Spoken): What do you do? *'Cera' *We get m-m-m-m-m-mad! *'Rae' *(spoken): How do you do that? *'Cera' *First, make your face *all squinty and scary *Don't raise up your head *Hold your breath *until you're blue *'Rae' *(Inhales] *And make your eyes *turn red *'Rae' *(Exhales) *'Cera' *Squint your face up *Wrinkle your beak *Like you just smelled *something bad *Turn your smiley face *upside-down *That's the way you look *When you're mad *Now, put your hands *on your hips *shoulders back *Stomp your feet in the dirt *Kick some rocks... *'Rae' *(spoken): Ow! *'Cera' *but not too hard *'Rae' *Cause that can really hurt *'Cera' *Pretend that you're a sharptooth *'Rae' *I could pretend *I am your dad *'Cera' *Grumble and mumble *and growl real loud *That's the way you sound *When you're mad *'& Meilin' *When there's mad inside you *or sad inside you *You've got to let *what's inside out *'Cera' *Give a big old snort *and stamp your feet *Stick up your beak *and shout *Say, "No!" *'Rae' *(spoken): No! *'Cera' *Say, "Grr!" *'Rae' *(spoken): Grr! *'Cera' *Say, "No!" *'Rae' *(spoken): No! *'Cera' *"Grr!" *'Rae' *(spoken): Grr! *'Cera' *Now you're angry! *'Cera' *(Spoken): And once you get mad *You've got to stay mad. *Don't give an inch *'Rae' *(Spoken): But what if *I start to feel better? *'Cera' *(Spoken): No! *You hold your grudge *until they grovel *'Rae' *(Spoken): Until they what? *'Cera' *(spoken): Grovel! *'Rae' *(spoken): *Oh. All right then *But I do not-- *'Cera' *And when you're really *Really, really *really mad *and you've got *to let out some steam *Take a deep breath *'Rae' *(inhales) *'Cera' *Throw back your head *Stand on your toes *And scre-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eam! *'Topsy' *(Spoken) Ho, ho she's mad at somebody. *(The song ends) *'Cera:' See? *'Meilin Rae:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Tough Guy Trials! *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Nanu:' Nanu the police station. *'Giovanni:' It's been a while. *'Nanu:' Giovanni! Jedite! Neflite! Zoycite! Malachite! *'Giovanni:' We simply wanted to hear a friendly voice from the past. Incredible. To think you became an island kahuna and a cop. *'Jedite: '''So we can help you right now. *'Nanu:' Mind your own business. *'Giovanni:' But... if makes sense somehow. Tell me what is the "blinding one?" *'Nanu:' I don't have the foggiest idea. I've never heard of it before. *'Giovanni:' I figured you said that. Tell me... have you also heard of the four titans? *Nanu: The four titans? I had heard about them. *Giovanni: Well the first titan is called Mothra, the second is Rodan, the third is King Ghidorah, and the last titan possibly known as "The King of Monsters" is called Godzilla. *'Nanu:' Oh... I see. *'Malachite:' Matori will capture the blinding one *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Gomamon: What on earth is a bad luck? *(The Bad Luck song starts) *'Littlefoot' *''If the mountain starts to blow its top *''that's bad luck'' *'Ducky' *''If the sky water falls and it just won't stop'' *''that's bad luck'' *'Cera' *Ugh! *''If your feet get caught in bubbly goo'' *''and you're stuck no matter what you do'' *'Petrie' *''If a spike tail sits on top of you'' *'Heroes' *''That's bad luck'' *'Littlefoot' *''Hit it, Spike!'' *'Spike' *''Ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba'' *''ba, ba-ba ba-ba'' *'Cera' *''If the log falls down when you cross the creek'' *''that's bad luck'' *'Heroes' *''Bad luck'' *'Ducky' *''If a bee leaves a boo-boo on your beak'' *''that's bad luck'' *'Heroes' *''Bad luck'' *'Littlefoot' *''If a big wind comes and blows and blows'' *'Petrie' *''and drops a rock right on your toes'' *'Ducky' *''If a fuzzily bug flies up your nose'' *'Heroes' *''That's bad luck'' *'Spike' *''Ba, ba, ba'' *'Heroes' *''Bad luck'' *''When things go wrong'' *''and you feel just like you're cursed'' *'Spike' *''Ba, ba, ba'' *'Heroes' *''Bad luck'' *'Ducky' *''It could get better'' *'Cera' *''Yeah, but it's gonna get worst'' *''first!'' *'Littlefoot' *''When an earthshake scrunches up your home'' *''that's bad luck'' *'Heroes' *''Bad luck'' *'Cera' *''When a sharptooth finds you all alone'' *''that's bad luck'' *'Heroes' *''Bad luck'' *'Littlefoot' *''When he chases you into the stream'' *'Petrie' *''and your mouth won't work when you try to scream'' *'Ducky' *''and you're stuck in the middle of a very scary dream'' *'Heroes' *Aah! *''That's bad luck'' *'Spike' *''Ba ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba'' *'Heroes' *''Bad luck'' *'Spike' *''Ba ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba'' *'Heroes' *''That's bad luck'' *'Spike' *''Ba ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba'' *'Petrie' *''Bad'' *'Littlefoot' *''Bad'' *'Cera' *''Bad'' *'Ducky' *''Bad '' *'Together' *''Luck'' *(the song ends) *'Gabumon:' So that's how bad luck is. *'Meilin Rae:' Well yeah, I have a bad luck is when Blaziken never listens to me. *Ash Ketchum: Meilin I know your worry about Blaziken we are too,but you have to be patient. *Ellie: Ash's right. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's *- *- *(Poipole and Ash looks at the mysterious Pokemon next to Solgaleo and Lunala in the book) *Ash Ketchum: *Acerola: *- *'Twilight Sparkle:' Look at this guys. *(Twilight shows everyone the image of the four mysterious titans in the book) *'Rainbow Dash:' What are those? *'Twilight Sparkle:' I don't know. They look so gigantic in the book. *(Ash and Pooh gasped the four titans they known and what the others they didn't known.) *Emerl: What is it Ash did you known the other three monsters. *'Pooh Bear:' Yes, we know them. *'Ash Ketchum:' Well we already know Mothra, but check out the other monsters. (Points at the picture of Godzilla on the left page) That's Godzilla the King of the Monsters. (Points at Rodan on the bottom) That's the flying monster named Rodan. (Points at King Ghidorah on the right page) And that's King Ghidorah. *'Terriermon:' Wow! So there's more of them? *'Henry Wong:' So you know them? *Ash Ketchum: Yes, both Godzilla and Rodan are our friends, and King Ghidorah is our greatest enemy. *Rika Nonaka: And what about the other monsters? (She pointed at other Kaijus.) *'Sakura Avalon:' Who are they? *'Kero: '''Ash do you know who are those other titans are? *Ash Ketchum: I do know some of them. But I don't know who the rest of them are. *'N.A.N.O.:' Wow. Never saw them before in my life. *Mark EVO: .... I have. *Ash Ketchum: You do? *Mark EVO: *- *- *'Emerl:' Mark EVO. You are going to tell us everything we don't know about these titans, please. *'Mark EVO: Okay. Monsters exist. *'''Emerl: No way. *Mark EVO: Nobody believe me back on Bygone island, yesterday I was a crackpot... But today.... *'Emerl:' So this was never about geology. You dropped those charges to flush something out. Continue please. *Mark EVO: You heard of the USS Lawton? Neither did the public. Out of a thousand young men and most of my team on that ship I was the only survivor. They told my family she was sunk in battle but I know what I saw, it had no conscience. No reasoning just destroyed. I spent the last 10 years trying to prove the truth of what I learned that day. This planet doesn't belong to us. Ancient species own this earth long before mankind and Pokemon, and if we keep out heads buried in the sand they will take it back. Some years ago, I worked at the agency known as "Monarch" we specialized in the hunt for "Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms." *'Emerl:' You mean to tell me, you knew there are some monsters out there? *Mark EVO: Yes, Philmac saw one of them as well. *'Silver:' Of course! He saw Mothra. *Garnet: *- *(On top of the library the villains over hear this) *'Jessie:' Did you hear that? *'James:' I'm right here. *'Wendy O Koopa:' What are they talking about? *Bowser: They talking about the Blinding one and the four titans. *Meowth: Wait to tell the boss love to hear this *Icy: I agree with you Meowth. *Stormy: *Darcy: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Acerola: The battle between Ash the challenger and Nanu the Island Kahuna. *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokemon. A Ground and Dark type. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes:(Horror gasped) *(Lycanroc defeated) *Acerola: Lycanroc is unable to battle Krookodile wins which means victory goes to the Island Kahuna Nanu. *Ash Ketchum: *Nanu: *- *Meilin Rae: I'll battle you Nanu. *'Nanu:' Very well. Show me what your made of. *Meilin Rae: If you want tough Pokemon you'll gotta love this. (She brings out Blaziken's pokeball out.) My secret weapon. *Ash Ketchum: Oh no Meilin you not gotta used. *Goku: No Meilin don't pick.... *Meilin Rae: Go Blaziken! *All Heroes: (gasped worry) *King Kai: No! They told you not gotta use Blaziken. *(Blaziken popout the PokeBall. Both Nanu and his Krookodile are surprised.) *Syrus Truesdale: Well it's all over. *Chazz Princeton: Yep, I agree. *Li Showron: Don't use Blaziken. *Meilin Rae: Don't worry you guys Blaziken won't hurt anything. *(Blaziken use Flamethrower on Meilin once again.) *Nanu:(Surprised) Meilin your Pokemon didn't train yet. Are you sure you're gotta battle with my Krookodile? *Meilin Rae: Sure I'm sure! Right? We'll show them. *(But Blaziken start jumping on trees) *Meilin Rae: Blaziken! Blaziken! *Nanu: You never gotta beat my Krookodile. *Meilin Rae: What are you saying? *Nanu: You know the power,but you don't know how to control it. *Meilin Rae: Blaziken I need you to listen to me, get back here and battle your opponent. *(Blaziken is still ignoring Meilin.) *Nanu: This is panthic. I guess I'll have to show you how a real power Pokemon wins a battle. Krookodile, use Mud Slap! *(Krookodile uses Mud-Slap hitting Blaziken. He then runs to the battlefield and faces Krookodile) *Meilin Rae: Are you ready for battle now? *(Blaziken roar out loud at Meilin) *Meilin Rae: Just asking? *Nanu: This is getting interesting. *Meilin Rae: Blaziken we're friends right? We'll teach his Krookodile and he shall..... *(Blaziken stomp on ground really hard which Meilin fall a little, then Blaziken try to punch Meilin, but dodge quickly.) *'Muscle Man:' Oh, no, bro. *Rowen Hashiba: Blaziken not listening at all. *Alexis Rhodes: I thought Blaziken would make it feel better, but things gotten much worse. *Meilin Rae: Blaziken why don't you understand to me? *SpongeBob SquarePants: Blaziken you have to listen to Meilin and what she said before Krookodile is going to attack you again. *Patrick: Yeah, Krookodile is a very tough Pokemon who defeat Iris' Dragonite. *(Blaziken uses Blaze Kick trying to kick Krookodile, but it dodges from his attack) *Meilin Rae: Blaziken you have to try a new moves to defeat Krookodile. *(But Blaziken using Blaze Kick again try to kick Krookodile again,but it dodges from his attack again.) *Meilin Rae: Blaziken try Dynamic Punch! *(But Blaziken use Flamethrower instead to hit Krookodile and it did,but it didn't effect) *SpongeBob SquarePants: That was a Flamethrower, she said try Dynamic Punch. *'Izzy Izumi:' Blaziken still never listens. *'Tentomon:' He really cares about himself and wants to win the fight. *Zane Truesdale: And my guts say he fell right to his trap. *Nanu: (grin) Now use Sand Tomb! *(Krookodile use Sand Tomb and trap Blaziken.) *All Heroes: (gasped) *King Kai: (gasped) Oh no just like Ash's former rival's Poliwrath finishing move on Ash's Charizard back on Orange Island. Nanu gotta finished her Blaziken for good just like Ash's Lycanroc is defeat by powerful Crunch attack. *'Meilin Rae:' Blaziken, get out of here! *Nanu: Alright Krookodile finish this use Mud-Slap. *(Krookodile uses Mud-Slap and hits Meilin's Blaziken and gets defeated) *'Meilin Rae:' Blaziken! *Acerola: Blaziken is unable to battle Krookodile wins which means the victory goes to the Island Kahuna Nanu. *Ully Yamano: Oh no Blaziken is defeated by Krookodile. *Mia Koji: So does Lycanroc Dusk form. *Jaden Yuki: Both Ash and Meilin have lost. *Pops: Bad show. *'Sakura Avalon:' Poor Blaziken! *(Nanu walks to Meilin next to her knocked out Blaziken) *'Nanu:' Now do you see, Meilin? *Meilin Rae: About my Blaziken never listening to me. *Nanu: That's right. That Pokemon never listens to you, because you've never trained it before. I'll be glad to have a rematch, Meilin. When you deal with your Blaziken. (To Ash) Told you, Kiddo. (Returns his Krookodile back to it's Pokeball) It's too soon to go for a grand trial. Go back to Melemele. *'Ash Ketchum:' No! We won't! *Jaden Yuki: *- *'Nanu:' (Sighs) Do what you want. *(Cut to Team Rocket talking to Matori) *Matori: The Blinding One? And the four titans? Ha! Giovanni is already well aware of that old news. *'Team Rocket:' Huh? *'Matori:' Wait until you find something new and interesting before you make the mistake of wasting Giovanni's valuable time. *(The screen turns off) *'Jessie:' (Grunts) Why that arrogant little- *Bowser: Jessie let's not get to hasty *Meowth: *Megatron (Predacon): *(later at the house) *(Inside the Pokemon are eating food) *- *- *(All heroes were worried about Ash and Meilin.) *Ryo Sanada: Man I felt sorry for Ash and Meilin. *Sakura Avalon: Me too. *Li Showron: Ash, Meilin are you two alright? *'Meilin Rae:' I was suppose to be a great Pokemon trainer like Ash and his friends... Blaziken was suppose to obey me since we're good friends together. But he still doesn't listen to me for no reason. (Cries) *Grandma Longneck: Shh... it's alright Meilin. *'Twilight Sparkle:' I'm so sorry, Meilin. *'Spike the Dragon:' Yeah, you'll figure it out. *(Lycanroc is sad too.) *Ash Ketchum: It bothers me too. (Sits to his Lycanroc) I tried. We tried. I couldn't do a thing. No matter what. I'm sorry, Lycanroc. I just... blew it. *'Meilin Rae:' I blew it too, since Blaziken never listens to me all the time for no reason. *Ash Ketchum: How's her Blaziken Mia? *Mia Koji: Blaziken needs a lot of rest. *Pearl: That's good to hear *- *- *- *Emerl: It's alright Ash we're your friends and friends always stick together to the very end. *Goku: I agree with Emerl, Ash we're all here to help you. *(All heroes agree) *Ash Ketchum: (smile) Thanks everyone. *- *- *Meilin Rae: So why did your Pokemon didn't forget their original Trainers? *Ash Ketchum: Because my Charizard,Infernape,and Pignite they don't forget,yet your Blaziken.... (talk to Balto) Balto could you help me please? *Balto: Sure Ash,what Ash try to say is yet your Blaziken (he take a deep breath) and he do forget. *Ash Ketchum: Blaziken wants to forget what the original trainer to say him when he was a Torchic. *Li Showron: Yeah *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Ash and Meilin lost their battle against the Island Kahuna. *(the episode ends)